


Focal point

by Anonymous



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Edging, M/M, Masturbation, Nude Photos, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Frank is so bored he almost regrets he didn’t go to visit aunt Marie in Florida.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59
Collections: Bandom Kink Meme





	Focal point

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [bandomkinkmeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/bandomkinkmeme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  basement!gerard asks his best friend twink!frank for his opinion on gee's nudes.

Frank is so bored he almost regrets he didn’t go to visit aunt Marie in Florida. Yeah, having the house to himself the whole weekend sounded like a nice idea. A really nice, dope, sweet idea until started to snow this morning and ruined all his plans to throw a party before going to college and be an actual adult. What the fuck. 

He had bought beers and vodka (with Gerard’s help), and even some fucking orange juice because he is considered like that. A nice host who wants people to enjoy their vodka and not burn their throat for chugging it straight from the bottle. Ugh. It was going to be monumental. 

And now is fucking ruined. 

He looks out of the window again. Everything is so white and beautiful. Maybe he could take his old Pentax and make good use of the photography course he took a month ago and snap some pictures. If they are good enough he could sell them. Annie Leibovitz style. Make bank and forget about college. Yeah, sounds like a solid plan if it wasn’t, like, fucking freezing outside. 

Fucking winter. Frank hates winter. Frank despises winter. There’s literally nothing good about winter. It’s cold, it snows and he gets sick, and it ruins your plans. But he can wear a lot of layers. Yeah, that’s kind of a good thing about winter. Rocking his whole collection of band merch he’s been hoarding for years. But, what’s the point if he gets bronchitis and doesn’t get the chance to go out and show it off? 

_Buzz buzz_

g: hey

Gerard. Cool. Maybe he wants to hang out. Yeah, that would be nice. He could ask him to pick him up on his mom’s car and get fucked up in his basement with Mikey. And maybe watch Evil Dead until they pass out. His basement is always super warm somehow and he always keeps snacks and weed which is kinda nice too. Before replying, Frank wonders if his mom is going to be pissed at him for planning to spend his weekend at Gerard’s house instead of staying home as he promised. Fuck it. He is an adult now. 

frnk: hey

g: are u busy? 

frnk: no, why?

frnk: any plans?

The three dots appear on the screen and they stay there, like, forever. Frank sighs and gets impatient wondering why Gerard takes so long to write a simple ‘yes’. Maybe he is adding ‘going 2 ur home rn’ or something? Ugh. He is gonna be so mad if Gerard is texting while driving even though he drives slow, super slow, like a granny. Granny Way is how Mikey and Frank use to call him when he is driving. Frank laughs at his own very vivid memory but then the dots disappear and he freaks out just a little bit. Wait. No. It’s not because of his morbid imagination but what if something even worse happens? What if he says no? Gerard never says no. He is so sure of that. Yeah, he is so going to save his weekend. He can almost savor that nasty ass sweet popcorn the Way’s like to eat on movie nights. 

g: no

Well, fuck. There it goes his only chance to have a somewhat, you know, not excruciating boring weekend. Frank sighs again. He leaves his phone on his side, still lying down on his bed. He stares at the ceiling. What if he swallows all his pride and asks, just begs, Gerard to pick him up and watch whatever he wants? Whatever. He is willing to trade movies and watch The Lord of the Rings again. The whole saga. Even comment on it. 

g: can i ask you something? 

frnk: sure

Ok, maybe there’s a chance to change his fate because Frank kinda knows what happens next. Gerard is going to ask Frank's opinion about a drawing he is doing for art school. Frank will say it’s good (they always are) and then Gerard will send a big wall of text explaining the whole concept behind it (they are always too out-there). Then Frank will say something along the lines of ‘haha’ and ‘that’s so rad’ and THEN Gerard will ask him if he wants to hang out or something because he needs to distract himself from his stupid assignment and draft a new concept. That’s kind of their thing. That’s what they do. 

g: first some context

g: i was on grindr to score some grass and i talked to this guy and one thing led to another and he asked me for some nudes? 

g: he sent me some and they are SO good. beautiful

Grindr? Nudes? Gerard? What the fuck. Frank sits on his bed, feeling suddenly more invested in this conversation than he would’ve thought. 

g: so

Frank patiently waits for Gerard to continue but the three dots are nowhere to be found. Maybe Gerard is waiting for Frank to reply? Still unsure, Frank lies down again.

frnk: so?

g: so i’ll ask you something really silly since you must have more experience on this topic

frnk: riiiight

g: can i send you a pic and tell me if it is ok? i don’t want to fuck this up

Something weird happens. Frank feels chills down his spine. Cold and intense enough to make his arm’s hair rise up and make him sweat intensely for, like, two seconds. He swallows. 

frnk: sure

Frank doesn’t blink. He doesn’t move. He doesn’t breathe. Not until a blurry photo appears in the chat. At first, Frank has trouble trying to decipher what the fuck he is looking at. He blinks and _oh, yeah_. That’s Gerard, no doubt. His hair is a mess and is all over his face. But he can distinguish that grin he does sometimes when he tells a crude joke. However, this time the smile is different. Naughty somehow. Dirtier and no, it’s not because Gerard’s tangled hair is getting in the way. Frank tries to ignore his agitated heartbeat and focus on the rest of the photo. On his friend's photo. 

Yeah, that’s Gerard lying in his bed wearing that awful Batman shirt he uses as a pajama. A glimpse of his tummy and pubic hair is visible and Frank swallows _again_ until his eyes land in the underwear he is using. And, oh shit, is that a semi? Frank’s hand immediately grabs his cock in an almost instinctive reaction. He sort of wants to unglue his eyes from the selfie to quickly ask Reddit if masturbating looking at your best friend’s photos is normal or it means you are in love with them. 

But no time. He wants to keep fixating on the details, Gerard’s pose, Gerard’s body, and to work out the shape of Gerard’s dick trapped in his underwear, and also find out what is so endearing about his stupid grin. 

And then the selfie disappears. 

g: sorry

g: that was so stupid

g: i shouldn’t have sent you that

g: haha

g: sorry!!! forget it!!!!!

Frank gets his hand off his dick and almost drops his phone trying to type with his trembling hands. 

frnk: no?

frnk: stop, i was gonna hel u

frnk: help*

g: why didn’t you reply then

Shit, fuck, motherfucker. Frank has to think of an excuse NOW and better be gullible, one that doesn’t scream ‘sorry, my hands were busy stroking myself and thinking about you while we texted. Nice selfie, by the way’.

frnk: becuz my phone is old and shitty and it crashed when i was about to do it

frnk: you know it does that sometimes 

frnk: :( 

g: true...

g: ok, sorry

g: i thought you were going to block me

g: for being weird

frnk: wtf, no

frnk: this is not weird at all

frnk: this is what friends do

g: <3

frnk: so, you gonna let me help you or what?

And then Gerard sends the photo again. This time Frank makes the physical effort to not fixate on the details before writing his reply and hitting send. 

frnk: do you want advice or sumthing?

g: yea? 

g: whatever you think i can improve

frnk: ok, lemme examine it and i’ll give you feedback

frnk: from a photographer’s perspective 

g: ahh, i forgot you took those classes 

frnk: yup

frnk: i’ll give you some pro tips 

Instead of taking that extra time to write a lengthy, well-thought analysis of Gerard’s first shot in the art of self-portrait, Frank takes off his pants. Before removing his underwear, he notices a wet spot from how turned on he is. 

“No fucking way”

Frank can’t believe himself. He is so fucked up and instead of reflecting on those thoughts, he thinks about how grateful he is that the thermostat is working because he is planning to get naked and really _stare_ at Gerard’s selfie. Examine it. He wants to analyze it and break down every single detail. He unpeels off the rest of his clothes until he is lying naked in his bed, hand in his cock, already thrusting into it. Shit. This is bad. Way beyond. Definitely very far away from the ‘friend’ territory. 

He checks the time. He doesn’t want to fuck it up again and let Gerard wait too long. So he quickly thinks about the concepts he learned in his photography classes but he can’t remember anything. He is too far gone stroking himself all because of a selfie. Gerard’s selfie. And it’s not even a nude. It’s nothing. It’s just Gerard smiling at the camera, nasty hair on his face, wearing that ratty Batman shirt and that gross underwear Frank swears he can smell from his house. 

g: so?

Frank vaguely remembers something about lighting and angles, and how a well-thought composition must work out to make the focal point really stand out. 

frnk: i think the angle is ok. interesting. but i think you could change the pose to present something you want people to notice

frnk: in photography, we call it the focal point

Ok, Frank is kind of proud of that one. Smooth. Professional. Helpful. 

g: like this?

The angle is quite similar to the first photo Gerard sent. This time he is lying on his stomach, his face is still visible and his fucking hair is covering his face still. His back is slightly arched, making his ass stand out. His hand reaching his own underwear and pushing it down on his hips. And that’s it. Frank is looking directly at Gerard’s butt crack. 

g: i’ve been told my ass is my best asset

g: do you get it?

g: lol

Frank really wants to laugh. He really wants to. Instead, all he can think right now is why the fuck he has the urge to lick what Gerard’s is offering. He had seen it before but this time is different. He doesn’t want Gerard to pull up his pants but to pull them _down_ and see the rest of it. 

frnk: haha

frnk: you have a great ass btw

g: aww thank you 

frnk: i think you should keep working on that focal point

g: you mean my ass?

frnk: yup

Frank bites his lip. He kind of wants to keep jerking off and cum but he also wants to keep going, to see how far Gerard can go. To test the waters. 

frnk: or maybe you could try another angle and show something different

frnk: it's supposed to be a nude, you know

g: true!

g: ok, lemme try something. hold on

Frank furrows on his bed, getting comfortable while his hand still holds his dick. What the fuck is Gerard going to send now. Even though he has been stroking himself on and off, he feels it’s just a matter of time to finally cum. But he wants to wait for whatever Gerard will bring next. 

g: better?

And it pays off. Frank _groans_. His hand gripping tight as fuck, constraining himself to not shoot all his load over his phone because of what he is seeing right now. 

Gerard is still lying down, the lazy fuck. His hair _still_ in his face, like, he is proud of it or something. But Frank kinda gets it. It adds a certain something to the selfie. A well-executed self-portrait. A nice representation of who he is. A nude that is very Gerard, that showcases his personality, his energy, and his hard cock. 

frnk: wow

Frank zooms in the selfie, trying to ignore the mess in Gerard’s background. The unmade bed, the pile of clothing Gerard never folds. He wants to stare at the focal point. The centerpiece. Gerard’s dick. It’s big. Way bigger than he expected to. Way bigger than Frank’s and that is intimidating and attractive at the same time. How come Gerard never bragged about it? 

g: glad you like it

He zooms in again and he sees the rest of it. And, oh god, what does he _not_ look at. Gerard’s hand is gripping his balls, and Frank isn’t completely sure but by judging the angle he may be fingering himself. Or about to do it. 

Frank never, ever in his wildest dreams thought about doing this. With Gerard. He never thought about seeing him like that. His friend, fucking Gerard, showing his dick in a close-up that let Frank see every detail of it, every single hair curling around his base, every pumped vein, the tip of the cock leaking precum onto his soft stomach. Frank is unsure how the fuck he is going to see him in the eyes the next time they see each other. Sleepovers? Ruined. He won’t be able to see the Batman pajamas the same way. 

The bed moves frantically because Frank is letting himself go, not caring how much noise he is making or how much time he is taking to jerk off, leaving his poor friend on read. But in Frank’s defense, it’s hard to violently thrust into your hand and hold the phone to appreciate nudes at the same time. 

g: hey, what if 

The three dots appear for a brief second until they vanish. Same as the ‘hey, what if’ message Gerard sent. 

frnk: cmon, i saw it!

g: it’s nothing, nvm

frnk: don’t make me insist

g: ok, ok

g: i was thinking maybe you could send me an example? 

g: or an idea? 

g: you must have a ton of cool pics

frnk: i “must”? ha!

g: i’ve always thought you had more experience than me

frnk: says the guy who is about to send nudes on grindr

g: because you are a photographer!

frnk: oh right

frnk: lol

frnk: wait

The pressure is on. Frank scrolls on his old photos trying to look for a good nude but nothing seems worthy enough to send back. They all look too polished. Very different from what Gerard has been sending to him. What they lack in decent lighting and focus, they make up for intimacy and spontaneity. 

Frank lies on his side, moving his legs to make his hips raise a little bit and accentuate the curvature. The right amount to get his cock rest on the opposite leg. He checks himself on the screen. He grabs his dick but then changes his mind and leaves his hand wander over his body until he gently squeezes his thigh. He bites his lip, playing with his piercing, satisfied with his own image. And _snap_. He smiles proudly when he sees the final result. No doubt is a Word Press Photo material. A Word Press Nude. He hits ‘send’. The three dots take a minute or two to appear and Frank gets this fuzzy, warm feeling in the pit of his stomach. He is nervous. 

g: fuck frankie, you look so good

g: unreal

g: perfect

g: you really know your angles

Frank isn’t sure if ‘knowing your angles’ counts as either praise or a legit compliment on his photography skills but he takes it anyway. Gerard is weird and he has never seen him flirting so maybe this is his way to flirt. Weird but straightforward. Just like him. 

g: what about this one?

g: bringing a classic prompt for selfies back lol

And of course, Gerard beats him on his own game because the next photo he sends back is him in front of the mirror, sitting on the verge of his bed, his legs spreading and one hand raising one of them, leaving nothing to the imagination. To Frank’s imagination. Gerard is biting his lip softly, and Frank swears he is smirking. 

Frank zooms it in and he feels _gross_ for a hot second. But Gerard wouldn’t send that kind of photo if he wasn’t willing to get his hole examined, right? Frank gasps. There’s a trail of wetness coming out of it, between the curly hairs. He searches in the background and score. A bottle of lube right next to him. Shit. Was he? Does he? Frank has so many questions, and his thoughts go as fast as he is fisting his cock. He looks for Gerard’s hand, the one that isn’t holding the phone but the one is using to raise his leg. He sees the fingertips suspiciously wet too. Frank shifts up his hips as he whimpers muffled words, maybe Gerard’s name, maybe not, making the white ropes land on his stomach and chest. 

Without freeing his throbbing cock from his hand, Frank stares at the ceiling, still panting. The _buzz buzz_ brings him back to reality. It’s Gerard again. Of course.

g: do you think it is too much? 

Frank doesn’t even make an effort to clean the gunk off his fingertips to write a message. Everything is so fucking nasty but he can’t stop. He is still hard, his cock begging for more, more and more. 

frnk: no

frnk: not at all. it's perfect

g: srsly?

frnk: yes. that pic is gonna make that guy lose his shit. i just know

frnk: he’s gonna write you the nastiest shit ever

frnk: so, good for you

frnk: if you into that, ofc

Frank wants to shoot himself in the head for what he is about to type. He knows he is bold and stupid but he cannot be _this_ bold and stupid, and resort to this kind of cheap, sleazy trick. But fuck it. His brain isn’t working anymore, it took a break and it's been replaced by his lizard brain. 

frnk: are u into that? 

g: oh 

g: sexting, right?

frnk: yes

g: i think so

g: i mean

g: i’m very good at it. 

frnk: uh

frnk: wanna spare some tips?

g: seems fair

g: ok, so, everybody thinks sexting is about being explicit but it really isn’t. it’s so much more

g: so so so much more than that

Oh shit. Frank frowns. Maybe he misunderstood the whole thing and this won’t lead to some casual sexting. Platonic, if you will. But a neverending rant by Gerard about how sexting is somehow a form of high concept, makeshift, erotic literature. Fuck art school, man. For real. 

frnk: how so?

g: it’s not about writing what people wanna see

g: but to write about what they are afraid to ask, you know?

frnk: idk

frnk: teach me? 

After hitting ‘send’, Frank ponders if not adding the ‘:P’ was a good decision or not. 

g: right

g: so let’s say we are texting and things get uhm raunchy

frnk: hypothetically, ofc

He writes that and he laughs at his own delusion, like he isn’t lying down on his bed, still covered in his own nastiness, about to bust another nut for Gerard. His childhood friend. The one he cries with while listening to Siamese Dream when they are drunk. The one he spends the whole summer break making bets about who lasts longer using the same shirt. His friend. The basement weirdo with crazy hair, a gross bed, and a big cock, and (apparently) an expertise in the art of sexting. Gerard. 

g: yeah, right

g: so probably i’d say it makes me hard thinking you were seeing my nudes

g: inspecting ‘em rigorously. getting ideas in your head. making you think about me

g: and i keep imagining yourself naked in your bed, just like the selfie you sent me

g: getting yourself off, staring at my cock, ass, thighs. thinking about your face flushing. maybe surprised because you never expected to see me like this

g: spreading my legs for you, getting all wet for you. fingering myself in between every pic i sent to you because everything was too much

g: you are too much

g: and is so embarrassing to tell you this

g: and how much i enjoy feeling embarrassed by confessing you this

g: how much i want to keep going and show you even more

Frank doesn’t know how but he is hard as a rock again. Fucking hell. His hand wraps his cock once more, stroking himself painfully slow. He can’t go any faster or--

frnk: you gonna make me cum if you keep going

g: told you i’m good

frnk: fuck yes

frnk: and i may be jerking off for the second time since we started texting...

frnk: oops

And yeah. There it goes. Frank isn’t testing the waters anymore, he is fully diving into it. 

g: holy shit, for real?

frnk: do you want proof?

g: maybe

Fuck it. Fuck photography classes. Fuck angles. Fuck aesthetics. Fuck being subtle. Fuck everything because the next thing Frank does is to take a photo of his stomach and hand splattered with cum, and his dick still up like he didn’t have an orgasm a few minutes ago. 

g: fuck yeah

g: you are nasty, frankie. i didnt expect that from you

frnk: does that gross you out? 

g: fuck no

g: i wanna taste it

g: directly from your stomach and hands

g: lick you clean

g: would you let me do it?

g: please

frnk: fuck

g: is that a yes?

frnk: only if u suck me off first

g: oh, for sure

g: i need to

g: i want to

g: since forever

g: haha

g: i wanna do you so much stuff is embarrassing to write it down, you have no idea 

Frank closes his eyes. That’s even better than any other nude Gerard sent before. 

frnk: im s

frnk: so clse

g: wait

g: hold on

And Frank waits, just waits. He is about to burst but he holds it, completely ignoring he is on the verge of a second orgasm. But the urging feeling to cum doesn’t stop, it keeps building up stronger and stronger. Fuckfuckfuck. 

Frank isn’t sure how much time he has left before exploding until Gerard sends another photo. And Frank really _sees_ every detail of it at the same time: Gerard’s stomach covered in his own load, cock still hard and his free hand pinching his own nipples. And the cherry on top? That. Fucking. Grin. And then Frank fucking loses it for the second time in a row. He comes so hard he doesn’t even manage to make a sound, but to let out a strangled ‘hng’. 

He takes two whole minutes before unlocking his phone again, his eyes trying to adjust to screen brightness. Gerard’s selfie is still there. It wasn’t a dream even if it feels like one. 

frnk: sorry

frnk: i think i passed out 

frnk: for the second time ffs

g: so i guess that was good?

frnk: fucking perfect 

g: <3

Frank cleans his hand on the bedsheets and types something he isn’t sure how Gerard will take it, now that the moment is over. He needs to know what kind of nasty stuff Gerard wants to do to him. The stuff he was embarrassed to tell. He wants to get embarrassed too. He wants _this_ to keep going. He wants...

g: want me to come over?

frnk: pkease

frnk: please*

g: omw

**Author's Note:**

> hey prompter, can i ask you something?


End file.
